Percabeth Ficlits
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Moments in the life of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Seaweed Brain's Strategy actually works.

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and all of that crap.**

Annabeth looked over at Percy. "You're insane Seaweed Brain," she said flatly.

'I am not! I think it's a perfect strategy for capture the flag."

"Key words: you think."

"Stop being so critical! Just because you didn't think of it…"

"Enough," she growled. "Look, they can get through here, here, and…"

"You're cute when you're mad."

"Wai-what?"

Then he leaned over and kissed her. "So, we'll be using my strategy?" he asked, smirking.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure," Annabeth said dazedly.

**A/N Alas, they lost that particular game of capture the flag. Annabeth blamed it on Percy. Everyone else blamed it on her. Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**A/N: Everyone who reviewed and/or favorite me or my story, I love you! I've noticed that you don't understand why authors like reviews so much until you start writing yourself.**

Pregnancy

Annabeth sighed at Percy's blank look. "Look Seaweed Brain, believe me, I don't need you for everything. I survived without you for twelve years."

"What's your point?"

"Kelp Head, I may be pregnant, but I can use a remote control without help."

Back to Childhood

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"I hope so too."

"Don't get yourself killed Seaweed Brain."

"Here I am, about to risk my life for you, and you call me Seaweed Brain?"

"Bye Kelp Head!" she skipped away.

"I'm going to-Argghh!"


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: I didn't really like the other chapter three, so I made it better…at least in my opinion. Please review to tell me what you think!**

_Sea __**green**_ e-y-e-s

Tousled **black **h/a/i/r

One _girl_

_(A-n-n-a-b-e-t-h C-h-a-s-e)_

**She doesn't know it yet**

(So, SHH!)

His fatal flaw is _n/o/b/l/e_

(She admires that)

I have _another_ secret

That **boy**

(Yeah, that

**P-e-r-c-y J-a-c-k-s-o-n)**

He _loves_ her back

_Grey _eyes

Winning smile

How she **sprouts out**

_Knowledge_

Even at the most r/a/n/d/o/m t/i/m/e/s

They're in **LOVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**A/N: I hate hate hate VJHS (Virginia Junior Honor's Society). I don't know why I signed up for it in the first place. It's just taking away writing time and adding a lot of stress. I know that I won't be actually going to the thing so… Anyway, I am co-writing a story with my friend, SoccerReader, who doesn't have an account yet but hopes to get one soon. It's the Titan's Curse as a play. **

_**From foreverandaday97: **_ _Wow these are so great! __**Why thank you.**_

_**From Unknown: **__First of all, you might want to check your grammar. Second, these are short and you need to add more detail to make it more enjoyable to read. Third, I found the last chapter very cheesy and out of character. They would be better if you actually tried to make them flow better and make they stay in character. _**Why thank you dear unknown. Now that you're done criticizing me, why don't you try to write your own stuff at one in the morning, when you're not fully conscious. Pray, tell me whats wrong with my grammar. And who says I didn't try? It was one in the morning for Pete's sake! Of course they're cheesy! If you haven't noticed, most Percabeth stuff is cheesy in general, and that makes it fun to read. Yes, **_**I **_**do admit that the last chapter is very cheesy, but it was interesting to write because, being a girl, sometimes it's hard to put myself in a boy's shoes, seeing as how I'm not one myself. THESE ARE FICLITS, NOT FULL BLOWN STORIES! THAT IS WHY THEY ARE DEVOID OF DETAILS! IF YOU WANT DETAILS, READ THE ACTUAL SERIES! (I'm sorry peoples, I don't react to criticisms very well, especially if you call my much love Percabeth CHEESY!)**

**For foreverandaday97, I'm working on Mine for my story, ****Taylor Swift and Percabeth**** and your review helped me to remember it. Thanks. Mine is also harder than I thought, but I'll get it up if it kills me!**

**Now, onto the stories.**

"Hey Annabeth, will you turn that off please?"

"Why?"

"Well, I love Stonewall Jackson and all, but I'm trying to do my homework." **(A/N Don't you just hate the stuff?)**

"Sorry Thals."

"Say, what did he do again?"

"Ummm…" Annabeth said intelligently.

**A/N: I really do hate portraying Annabeth as dumb, and I know it's not Percabeth, but I just have to get this out there. Please don't hurt me. For you people who want to flame me, you can find me at . I don't check it very often, but I will respond. BTW, my name isn't actually Julie Flann, don't ask about the email. In case the other one doesn't show up, it's jaycat152 at .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: This was a sudden thought, so I don't know if it's good or not.**

"Percy please?" Annabeth begged

"No they're smelly and Mrs. O'Leary is enough"

"Fine" Annabeth pouted

"But I won't tell you my surprise unless you get me a dog"

"Fine," Percy relented. "Now what is this surprise?"

"Only after the dog comes home"

*They get the dog, a cute little beagle named Annie.* (**A/N That's my beagles name.)**

"So what's the surprise?"

"We have a dog!"


	6. Capture the Flag

"Any ideas on how to fight the war that I'll understand, Wise Girl?" Percy asked jokingly.

"Of course I do," Annabeth said, smoothing out papers, "Athena always has a plan. It's just like a game of Capture the Flag, but with a lot more deaths and maiming."

"Capture the Flag!" Percy yelped.

"Of course. The flag is ours. It's Olympus. The Flag-Olympus-is what we're trying to protect and Luke is trying to take it. In World War 1 the flag was Paris and-"

"I think there's more at stake than a few chores," Percy said.

"Of course there is, but I had to dumb my strategy down for you." Annabeth replied.

**Re-uploaded 7/4/12**


	7. St Patricks day

**Disclaimer: I (Shockingly) don't own PJO.**

**AN: This is for St. Patrick's day. I know it's early, but I wrote it today, and if I don't post it today I'll forget about it. Cheers!**

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Yes Percy?" Annabeth sighed.

"You're not wearing green!"

'Why would I-oh Zeus no."

"Yep, it's St. Patrick's day!"

"Seaweed brain if you pinch me…"

"I had no intentions of pinching you," Percy said, his breath hot on Annabeth's cheek. He had her in one of those hugs where the girls back is against the guys chest. She turned and he kissed her softly, passionately. Then he bent down on one knee and said, "Annabeth Chase, I love you with every fiber of my being. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Annabeth said softly, gazing down at him. "Yes, I will."

**AN: Sorry that was so cheesy, but I had fun, so it couldn't be all bad. Also, it meets one of my requirements, so…**


	8. Ένα δέντρο

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**I was bored, so now I'm doing a Percabeth date.**

**Percy Jackson, φύκια Brain συν Ανναμπεθ Chase, Wise κορίτσι**

They strolled around the small park. They came to a big oak and Percy looked at it. "Let's be permanent," he said.

"What?" she asked.

He smirked and bent down. He started to inscripe something onto the tree in greek. He wrote: Percy Jackson, φύκια Brain συν Ανναμπεθ Chase, Wise κορίτσι. Percy Jackson, Seaweed brain plus Annabeth Chase, Wise Girl.

"Something permanent," Annabeth said softly, running her hand over the carving.


	9. Mardi Gras

**Mardi Gras**

**I had no plans to update, but then I realized that it's Mardi Gras, and I should post something Percabeth for it. Unless I have a good idea I probably will not update until the 20****th****. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you in anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Mardi Gras.**

"Do you know what day it is Wise Girl?"

"Go away."

"it's Martini grass!" Percy announced happily.

Annabeth looked up, "What the Hades?"

"Look at the calendar!"

"Um, Seaweed brain, the day is Mardi Gras. I'm so glad you came to me first sprouting that."

"Who said I did?"

"I'd hate to have people pitying me because I have the stupid boyfriend who thinks that Mardi Gras is Martini Gras-What!"

**Poor Annabeth. Anyway, what did you think of it?**


	10. The Light Temple

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the Light Temple game.**

**AN: I know I said that I wasn't going to update, but I'm bored and I really need to write so…yeah. Percabeth is awesome, and it comes naturally. I wouldn't be writing this, but I'm at school, and I left the manuscript at home, so I can't write it here. At least, I left the part I'm working on at home.**

Percy was hunched over a computer when Annabeth found him.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, great to finally see you doing work."

"Uh-huh," Percy said, not looking up from his computer.

Annabeth sat down at a computer to do some work of her own until she realized that

Percy hadn't moved for a while, which wasn't easy for ADHD self.

"Hey Seaweed brain, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Annabeth, can we please talk about this after I get Watergirl and Fireboy out of the Light Temple."

"Wait, Fireboy and Watergirl? Who the Hades are they?"

"Please be quiet Annabeth."

"I would pay some attention to your girlfriend before you don't have one."

"Eh, that's nice."


	11. April Fool's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: April Fool's Day chapter!**

Annabeth smirked. Every year her boyfriend had gotten the best of her on April Fool's Day, but this year she was determined to change that this year. She had put seven alarm clocks in his room, all set to ring at 3:00 am, and she had put a bucket of soda over his door. She had worse things planned as well.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said, coming up and giving her a hug, "good job on the pranks. I wasn't even expecting them."

She smiled and he walked off. She didn't even notice the hugs sign on her back that said, "Percy Jackson is the ultimate king of the universe, and I bow down to him, especially where pranks are concerned."

**AN: Not my best, I know. Sorry about that.**


	12. It's the Easter Percy, Charlie Brown!

I sighed. The only reason I enjoyed Easter was because of the chocolate, and now I would much rather be celebrating in my New York dorm room or at Camp Half-Blood with my boyfriend Percy then be sitting in my father's home in San Francisco watching Matthew and Bobby run around like idiots. Which they were, of course, but still. It was the principle of the thing.

I heaved another sigh, and my step-mother looked over at me and laughed lightly.

"Annabeth, sweetie!" she called, beckoning me over to her.

"Yes?" I asked softly as I walked over to her.

"We have a present for you," she exclaimed happily.

I frowned and titled my head, "It's not my birthday."

"Well, you seemed so downcast, so we picked something up for you. Fredrick, bring it in here please."

At my step-mother's request, my father brought in a huge box. "Come on Annie, open it!" he said cheerfully.

I walked forward carefully and pulled the wrapping off, revealing a cardboard bow. Suddenly, the front of the box opened, and a strong arm wrapped around my waist.

"Miss me?" a familiar voice asked.

"Seaweed Brain!" I yelled, pulling my boyfriend in for a kiss, completely forgetting that there were others in the room.

"Ewww!" Matthew or Bobby screamed, but we ignored him.

**Re-uploaded 7/4/12**


	13. I'm Bloody Fed Up With All Of You Idiots

**Disclaimer: Whoever ended up writing this doesn't own PJO.**

Thalia's Note: Why isn't this an AN? It's because Suki-Alanna was so fed up with us not cooperating that she gave up, told us to do whatever the hell we wanted, and then make sure to write it down. It really wasn't that interesting.

Annabeth and Percy stared lovingly into each other's eyes, and then gave up on that because of their little ADHD brains. So they had wild and passionate sex, which ended in them getting married and moving to Vegas.

Plus, I killed Kronos and quit the Hunters because I'm passionately in love with Chiron.

Annabeth's Note: Thalia is insane. The staring into each other's eyes thing is true, but we quit because I wanted ice cream. Thalia did drop out of the Hunter's, but because she felt like it, not because she was in love with Chiron.

Thalia's POV

"Damn Annabeth, you ruin everything," I muttered, glaring at her.

"Suki-Alanna left, and you just had to go crazy, and you know that everything Suki-Alanna writes has happened or will happen. It hasn't failed us yet. At least, in our series. That Harry Potter one… Anyway, what if you really are in love with Chiron, and then I have to get pregnant and move to Vegas and marry Percy and-"

"Annabeth, calm down," I sighed. I love her and all, but she really does worry too much. I was just kidding.

"Thaliaaa!" she complained, curling a piece of hair around her finger, "You just pretended to be Suki-Alanna and-"

"I did not!" I yelled. How dare she say I pretended to be the author? "I didn't put 'Author's Note', I put 'Thalia's Note', and there's no way that Suki-Alanna would ever write something that insane!

"You have a point," Annabeth sighed, "But I'm not moving to Vegas."

"I wouldn't expect you to," I assured her, "I know hate Vegas, so I wouldn't expect you to move there in a hundred years."

"Right!" Annabeth said quickly, "I'm going to go beat Percy's ass now."

Well, things always were interesting without Suki-Alanna around. We've had worse experiences to say the least-

"**Thalia! What are you doing!"**

Well then. Way to push me off a chair. I just want to say g'bye to you all, and perhaps I can take over, ahem, tell another story next time Suki gets pissed at us.

**Fat chance. *yelps* What were you writing! Annabeth hates Vegas! Thalia Grace, you are never getting near my computer again!**

_**Okay, so usually I hate stories like that, where the author is involved, and then the characters do the disclaimer and stuff…Sorry. Anyway, tell me if you liked that chapter maybe Suki-Alanna can get fed up again and let someone take over. *wink***_

_**Love ya' guys!**_

_**Suki-Alanna**_


	14. Anorexia

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or this style.**

**AN: This is free verse, I discovered it because of Just the Wind, love her stories, check them out if you like Harry Potter Next Gen fics, etc. Please tell me if the formats wrong, I'm not sure. It's Annabeth and Percy, no duh.**

She was _smartsmartsmart,_

You couldn't deny that

No matter how you tried.

He was

_Strongstrongstrong_

And nobody wanted

To deny that

She was bravebravebrave

And he was impulsiveimpulsiveimpulsive

She **always** tried to deny

That she was just as good as he was

But it would _never_ work

**Even** if she convinced herself

That she was weak and stupid.

She would **never** admit it

But she was **intimidated** by him

And that's _hardly_ fair

Since she's a wonderful individual

But **no one** sees

Until it's _too_ _late_

Not even **he**

S a w what was happening

They d I d n' t

See her falling to pieces

And when he saw

It was _too late_

There was nothing

To d o for her

She was too **far** gone

They could never find her again

The _smart_ girl who thought that

She wasn't **worthy**

And it was _oh so_ hard

Really, she never got over it

Even though she knew

The **whole time**

That she was

Worthyworthyworthy

Of him

Not that she would believe it

He _told_ her

But she didn't get it

Because she was

Stubbornstubbornstubborn

And she couldn't believe

She could ever be as g o o d as him

They all told her

But in the **end**

It's up to the

_Person_

She **didn't** **believe** them

She _starved_ herself

She was too smart for that

But when someone's in love

They may not be r a t I o n a l

And that happened to **her**

They didn't believe that _she_

Out of _everyone_

Would do that.

But she **did**

**Why** did she?

Because she could never

_Find_ that self-esteem

That everyone needs when dating a _hero_

_Even_ if they are a **hero**.

_Even_ if they are a **hero**…


	15. Monkeys Driving Speedboats

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and monkeys driving speedboats is a direct reference to Title of Show (tos), which I don't own. Joy!**

**AN: This is for Eleos. Hope you like it! **

**I would rather be 9 people's favorite thing then a hundred people's 9****th**** favorite thing.**

**-Title of Show**

"Come on Annabeth!" Percy urged. "It'll be fun."

"But what if the driver looses concentration and we crash into something?"

"We won't, Annabeth. I promise."

"What about spiders?"

"Okay, now you're just looking for attention. We'll be in WATER. There are no spiders in WATER."

"Says you," Annabeth muttered.

"What was that?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Fine!" Annabeth cracked, "I'll water ski!"

"Awesome," Percy said, rubbing his hands together menacingly. "I'd like you to meet Spidy. He'll be driving the boat."

"Spidy?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"Don't worry Annabeth, he isn't a spider. Come 'ere, Spidy."

A little black monkey brought the boat closer.

"Percy, he's a monkey!" Annabeth yelped.

"Yep," Percy said proudly, "Monkeys drive speedboats now."

**An: Eleos gets happiness (sorta'. At least no one died or left.) and I get my monkeys driving speedboats. Joy!**


	16. Percy's Attempts at Poetry

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: I've left you guys without a chapter for WAY to long. (21 days) and I feel horrible, but I hope at least some of you guys have read my other stories, and enjoyed them. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry if I didn't reply, I love you guys, but I've been spending a lot of time in bed with an ice pack, because the basketball seems out to kill me. (I'm not even kidding!)**

**So…I have no idea for this yet…but whatever. Maybe…I don't even know.**

She's beautiful

Wonderful

Amazing

A bit self-conscious

But she's still

The

No. That was a fail.

Percy didn't know why, but he just couldn't write any poem better then

"Roses are red, violets are blue, and I love you."

Maybe poems weren't the right route, but he wanted something romantic, and…sword fighting just wouldn't cut it.

I love you

'Cause you're amazing

And awesome

And epic

And no

See? Every attempt was as bad, if not worse, then that one.

Annabeth

A flower

Ripe for the cutting…

NO! That…he didn't mean it like that! It just…popped out. He didn't, oh gods that was embarrassing. He crumpled that last one up and ripped it into little pieces, so it couldn't be found.

Chase

Base

Foundase

Okay, that one made no sense at all.

Her name is Annabeth

She is a Tannabeth

Okay, so maybe Peter's style of poetry wouldn't exactly work for Annabeth's name…

I LOVE ANNABETH CHASE!

BUT I'M A DOOF

WHO CAN'T WRITE POETRY

TO EXPRESS IT!

Percy sighed as he left the note on Annabeth's bunk, hoping it would be her that found it.

"Hey Perce," Annabeth said softly, sitting next to him in the sand, "I got your note."

"Really?" he asked, eyes wide in fear.

"Really," she confirmed, kissing his cheek, "It was sweet."

"Really?" he asked again.

"Yep," Annabeth confirmed," And I have my own note for you."

Percy

The waves

The sea

The ocean

Wild and unpredictable

Yet loveable

Loyal

Friendly

Amazing

Percy

Percy looked at it in wonder, "This is amazing," he sighed.

"Yep!" Annabeth said cheerfully, kissing his nose.

"Hey!" Percy yelled, "You can write poetry!"

"Yep!" Annabeth said again, running towards the sea, followed by Percy, with poetry long forgotten.

**AN: Okay, I suck at poetry. Just ask Soph or Eleni. Anyway, this started with my horrible bit of poetry at the beginning, that I was going to delete, but decided not to, and it branched out into this.**

**Sorrysorrysorry for the really LATE update.**

**If you don't believe I suck at poetry, I'll show you my crazy cat lady poem sometime.**

_**~Suki-Alanna**_


	17. Don't Flatter Yourself

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: These are Annabeth's thoughts when Percy was offered godhood, for Phantom Listener 101's challenge, A Few Challenges. Enjoy! Its freestyle, so yes, it's supposed to look like that. If anyone knows of any other good challenges, let me know, please. **

_Percy?_

A _god?_

**A tempting** offer

No!

He **can't**_can't_can't

_Because_

He would **leave** you

And you're _too_ selfish

You **can't** see him gone

G-o-n-e

You _need_ him

But what if

(Oh yes, Sweetie, _what if?)_

He **might** say yes

(Why would he say no?)

Maybe

(Just maybe)

He **will **remember me

(Don't flatter yourself)

What _if_

He says **yes?**

"No."

_No?_

_Percy said no?_

**Percy said no!**

Percy said no!

_(Yes, __**dear**_ Percy said _yes_)

**AN: Well, that's it. Hope it fit your standards. **


	18. Luke, I am Your Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: Happy father's day! This is for all those fathers that have to deal with us!**

"She's perfect," Percy said in awe, staring at the little pink bundle in his wife's arms.

"Yeah," Annabeth echoed softly, staring at her child. HER child. She never thought that she would see the day.

"What are we going to call her?" Percy asked in awe.

"I had a whole list, but none seem to fit."

"How about Sally Athena Jackson?"

"I like it," Annabeth admitted, "But it doesn't seem to fit her."

"Pallas Cherry Jackson?"

"Um, think again please. How about Thalia Zoë Jackson?"

"It really doesn't seem to work," Percy sighed, rubbing his prickly face.

"Artemis," Annabeth said, as if waking us from a dream.

"What?" Percy asked in surprise, not expecting that, of all names.

"I had a dream," Annabeth said, rubbing her eyes.

"Like a Martin Luther King Jr. dream or a demigod dream?"

"Demigod," Annabeth replied, "My-our-daughter is going to end up with Artemis and her Hunters."

"Oh," Percy said, pondering that, "Zoë Artemis?"

"I don't think that Zoë really works…" Annabeth sighed.

"I'm running out of-Luke!"

"What?" Annabeth yelled, trying to get up.

"We'll call her Luke!" Percy said excitedly, "I've always wanted to say, 'Luke, I am your father'."

"Percy, she's a _girl_."

"So?"

"We are not naming my daughter 'Luke'."

"How about Athena Sally then?" Percy asked eagerly.

"You know," Annabeth sighed thoughtfully, "I rather like Sally Athena Jackson…"

**AN: Indecisive much? Sorry for making you wait for eight days for an update. Yet again, wish you fathers a happy father's day from me!**


	19. They Have a Nickname, it's Serious

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**AN: I found this in my "Percy Jackson" file and I was like, "What the heck? It can't hurt." I wrote this months ago, and now I'm finally posting it.**

"Ugghhh!" Annabeth flopped down on a bench next to Percy.

"What?" he asked, concerned.

"We're not even dating!" she ranted.

Now he was really worried. "Ummm…Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"That stupid nickname!" she shouted.

"What nickname?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Percabeth. The Aphrodite Cabin calls us that even though we're not dating or anything!"

"Do you want me to talk to them?"

"Actually, that's a good idea." He looked surprised, but then Annabeth marched off towards the Aphrodite cabin. A few moments later he heard screaming.

"That isn't going to end well," he said, shaking his head and walking toward the lake.


	20. TG Speaks: Explaining the Relationship

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**I enjoyed writing this. But I always enjoy writing Thalia. Is this in character for her? **

Let me tell you something right now. Life sucks. _Unless_ you just happen to be AnnabethandPercy, who are all wrapped up in each other and in love- what was that? Ah, I almost forgot. I'm supposed to be telling you about "Percabeth" as Drew (I can't _stand_ her) calls AnnabethandPercy.

So, they were twelve. Ish. And Percy comes up to Camp- yes, that's Camp Half-Blood- with his mother and a satyr named Grover. Mother gets killed. Percy goes unconscious, but managed to defeat the minotaur that attacked them. Grover goes "bleat".

Annabeth spoon feeds him. He gets better. They grab Grover and go looking for Zeus's lightning bolt and Percy's mother.

Then, the go on another quest and get the Golden Fleece, which they hang on my tree to cure it and fix the affect's of Luke's poison. I come out of the tree.

We go on a quest. To find Annabeth. Obviously, Annabeth wasn't questing to find herself. Also, I think we were supposed to be trying to find Artemis… yeah, we were.

Mt. St. Helens goes "boom!" Good job there, Percy. Good job. But guess what? Percy and Annabeth swapped spit before Annabeth left. About there they cemented AnnabethPercy, but AnnabethandPercy didn't come until the next quest…

A.K.A. saving the world.

Annabeth took a poisoned dagger for Percy. Percy the _invincible_. I still don't get it. Little Miss Smartass wasn't so smart for once, I guess.

So, I join to Hunters, Percy turns down godhood for Annabeth, and it becomes AnnabethandPercy.

Then Percy goes missing.

The end. :)

**AN: I realized that I didn't give anything to my fiftieth reviewer. So, Eleos, as I think (But I'm not sure, so correct me if I'm wrong) you were the fiftieth reviewer, you make pick a theme. :) Actually, anyone can review to suggest one, but Eleos definitely gets hers published here. Unless it becomes a full blown story. So bring on the suggestions!**


	21. Kiss the Percy

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or "Kiss the Girl"**

**Believe me, this is nothing like the other "Kiss the Girl" that I did. I think you'll enjoy it. I had fun writing it. :D**

"First, we must create the moooood," Thalia said. "Percusion, go. 1, 2, 1, 2. Strings. 3, 4, 3, 4. Word."

"You mean 'words'?" Piper asked. "Last time I checked, you weren't black."

"Shut up, racist."

"Piper! Thalia!" Drew said. "Let's get on with it!"

_There you see him_

_Sitting there across the way_

_He's got too much to say_

_But there's something about him…_

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try_

_Just kiss the Percy_

"Just kiss the Percy?" Piper whispered. "What crack are you on, Thalia?"

"Shut up. I was going to say 'girl' but Annabeth isn't a lesbian…"

"Just keep going," Drew whispered. "They're trying to find us!"

_Yes, you want him_

'_Yes, you want him'_

_Look at him_

_You know you do_

_Possible he wants you too_

_There is only way to find out_

_It don't take a word_

"Just a lot of slobber," Thalia commented.

"Like you don't want to with Nico," Piper pointed out.

_You gotta' kiss the Percy_

_Looks like the Annabeth's to shy_

_She isn't gonna' kiss the Percy_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_Kiss the Percy_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't that a shame?_

_Too bad_

_She's gonna' miss the Kelp Head_

"Thalia," Drew hissed. "Don't try it."

_Now's your moment_

_I promise ta' close my eyes_

"Piper!"

_Jumping into the ocean_

_Annabeth, ya' better do it soon_

_No better time_

'_Cept for almost dying_

_On Mt. St. Helens_

_Go on and-AHH!_

"Piper, what?" Thalia yelped, as the daughter of Aphrodite had taken over the song.

"Percy and Annabeth are throwing water!" Drew screeched. "RUN! It's gonna' mess up my hair!"

"Run!" Thalia and Piper yelled.

A few minutes later when all three girls where back in the Zeus cabin, sopping wet and being stared at by Jason, Thalia commented on their recent work.

"We never did see them kiss."

"No duh, Sherlock."

_The End. :)_

**AN: Eleos, this is for you. :) The hundredth reviewer gets to pick a theme too. Just sayin'. **

**Percy the mermaid AND Piper being somewhat smartassy. Is that a word? I guess not.**


	22. Happy New Year!

Annabeth loved the New Year, ever since she was a little child. The New Year meant a time of forgiveness and love. In essence, it was a clean slate, the past year forgotten, the world new.

In 2012, she would see Percy every day. She would never, ever lose him again. She shouldn't have in the first place, but it was okay, because he was there.

Those days of misery and loneliness would be forgotten in the New Year, because it was a clean slate.

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

She kissed Percy, ready for everything that they would face in the New Year… that they would face together.

**I don't own PJO.**

**Just a quick drabble I threw together. Yeah… Happy New Year. Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Annabeth is shocked to see him standing there, and pleased beyond measure.

"Seaweed Brain," she says, but she's not certain he even sees her.

Then she realizes what he's wearing, and is tempted to double over in laughter. A _toga. _A _Roman toga._ She doesn't though, because he turns and catches sight of her. She's too focused on his bright green eyes and handsome (at least to her) features to think about anything else.

He's walking forward, and she's overwhelmed with it all.

"_Wise Girl_," he says, and he embraces her.

"I missed you," she mumbles, but already, her heart is healing. Percy is back and all is right with her world.

**AN: This was just something I wrote quickly to pass the time. Please review.**

**I don't own PJO. Obviously, it's at the very end of Son of Neptune.**


	24. Chapter 24

I dislike Valentine's Day with a burning passion. Well, it would be fine, I guess, if not for one small problem. I am in San Francisco and my boyfriend is in New York.

Yes I, Annabeth Chase, need my boyfriend. It's petty, but I worry about him. He may be invulnerable, but that doesn't mean he can actually take care of himself.

Also, I need a spider killer.

Honestly, I never really want to celebrate corporate holidays like Valentine's Day, but it's the first Valentine's Day I'm celebrating with my boyfriend. At least, it would be, if we weren't on opposite sides of the US.

And worse? I have no reason at all to be wanting Percy to come all the way across the US on what should really have been just another Tuesday.

Still, I entered my school with my head down and my heart focused on Percy.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I smiled at the girl who had called me. She was a daughter of Hermes, and one of my few friends.

"Hey, Jay," I said.

"So, get anything from Percy?" Her eyes were full of mischief.

"No," I said shortly. I felt a bit bad, but I really missed Percy. I hadn't seen him since Christmas and probably wouldn't until the summer. "And give me back my wallet."

She did, and didn't look at all hurt by my tone. "Aw, is little Annabeth missing the savior of Olympus?"

"If she is, she can always call me up." It was that sleeze-ball, Henry, who would never leave me alone.

"She's busy," it was definitely a protective tone.

"Jealous?" I asked, turning to face Percy.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked, scratching his head lightly.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Who else would walk into my school and insult the head douche?"

He considered that for a moment. "Thalia, maybe."

"You don't sound anything like Thalia," I pointed out, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. "And anyway, she's busy with her Hunters."

"Yeah, she is." He moved a bit closer. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yep," I said. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to fawn all over you."

He took another step forward. Our noses were almost touching. Darn it, why did he have to end up taller than me? "Are you sure about that?" His voice was deeper than usual.

"Certain," I responded. "But I will do this." And then I kissed him.

"Close enough," he smiled when we broke apart. Then he leaned in for another kiss.

**Yay! This was torture to begin. Ugh, I've been attempting to begin it for about five hours. Of course, I did other things as well, but still… make me happy and review? Please?**

**I sound like a desperate author now. That's just sad.**

**I don't own PJO.**


	25. Chapter 25

The Fourth of July: the day the pyromaniacs show their true colors and are accepted by society under the pretense of a holiday.

My boyfriend says a lot of things light up and go 'bang.' I love him anyway.

Really, he's a bit thick, but he loves the Fourth of July. When I was a kid I would read the Declaration of Independence, but now that I'm dating Percy it's fun, fun, fun all day long. At least, it's drag Annabeth anywhere you want to go day.

So this was my day:

"Annabeth!" Percy called, barging into my room at an ungodly hour. I was already up, naturally.

"Present," I answered, looking up from the Declaration.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"The Declaration of Independence," I replied. "It's a bit of a tradition, and with you around I thought I might not have time to later."

"You don't have time to now. My mom's here—she's picking us up and then giving us free rein. After I drop her at home, anyway. So today's all ours, until we come back for the fireworks later."

"Let's go, then," I sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with Percy.

He grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through my own and leaned down to kiss me. "Mm, strawberries."

I laughed and pushed him away. "Get off, Morning Breath!"

I jogged towards where his mom's car would be, and noticed him subtly checking his breath by breathing into his hand. "That doesn't work!"

I heard his feet hitting the ground, and then his arms came around my waist, lifting me up slightly. I thumped his shoulder, but I doubted he felt anything, as he's invincible. "Going to insult me, are you?" He whispered into my ear.

I felt a shiver run down my spine at his tone—it never failed to surprise me that Percy could be sexy when he wanted to be.

"You make it so easy, Seaweed Brain!" I wiggled out of his grasp and took off running when my feet hit the ground.

"I'm going to get you for that!" He shouted, chasing after me.

We were in sight of his mother's car, and I slid into the passenger seat with a polite, "Hello, Sally."

"Hello, Annabeth," she smiled back. "Ready to keep up with Percy for a day?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll manage." I turned to look at Percy quickly. Neither of us had mentioned going any further physically, but away from camp… this would be the perfect day. And I wasn't sure I was ready.

"I remember that he always loved Independence Day," Sally started. "Once, when he was four, he had me paint him red, white and blue all over. I still have the pictures somewhere."

"_Mooomm_," Percy complained.

"I'm your mother. I'm allowed to reminisce."

"Yeah, Percy," I said, turning in my seat to stick my tongue out at him.

The rest of the trip passed with witty banter and more complaining from my boyfriend, but I'll spare you that to get onto the first monster attack.

It was near a hot dog stand. A big thing, with green tentacles. It was a mix of two other monsters. "Hybrid," Percy told me. "Hate those."

"Me too," I said, pulling out my dagger. "Ready?"

"I was born ready, Babe," Percy said, uncapping Riptide.

"Don't call me that ever again if you like your head where it is," I said before darting in towards the monster to catch a tentacle with my dagger.

Percy had no strategy as far as I could tell. He seemed to be diving in and hitting the monster where ever. It was working pretty well, too. I was darting in attempting to hit and eye, and if that was impossible, I would hit a tentacle or some important part—though it seemed that there was no face, only eyes. It didn't even have a mouth. That's the thing with hybrids; sometimes they're wrong, and they can't survive in the world.

I got its eye, finally, and Percy was able to stab the other one. I cut its head off, and the monster dissolved. "Where to now?" I asked.

"I was thinking Central Park," Percy said.

"Where do the ducks go in the winter?"

"What?"

"Never mind, Seaweed Brain."

"What am I missing? It isn't winter."

"Maybe if you knew how to read you would get it. It _is_ an overly obvious reference."

I turned away from our argument and made my way in the general direction of Central Park. Percy jogged to catch up, and threaded his fingers through mine again. "Sorry, Wise Girl."

I kissed his cheek. "Nothing to be sorry for."

He grinned at me. It was his grin that always made my knees wobbly. There was also something in his green eyes, something that almost seemed like love and devotion, if one could display those things through eyes. Really, it was probably just my wishful thinking getting in the way.

"Movie," he said, ducking into a theater we passed.

"What happened to the park?" I asked.

"Don't get mean because plans changed," Percy said. "I noticed they're showing the Avengers."

"A comic book movie? Really, Percy?"

"Lots of action," he said. "Please, Annabeth?"

"All right," I sighed. "Just once, though. It won't be a repeat of Thor."

We came out of the movie theater and I felt quite a bit better. I checked my watch. Four o'clock.

"What now?" I asked.

"Central Park," he said. "With the ducks that go places in the winter."

I grabbed his hand and we began walking. "The fireworks begin at seven, so we should probably go to your mom's place after this, right?"

"Sure," Percy said, shrugging.

We walked through the park, Percy throwing a bit of left over popcorn from the movie at the ducks. We must have looked like a regular couple. It was nice to relax for once.

Sally drove us back to camp, and we jumped out and joined Katie Gardner on a blanket. She left to join her boyfriend, Travis Stoll.

"Happy Fourth of July," Percy whispered into my ear.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Happy Independence Day," I replied. I kissed him there, under the stars, with fireworks going off all around us and above us. He pulled me closer, and I was blissful.

And that brings us up to now, I think. We've just broken for air. Happy Fourth of July.


End file.
